Suriviving Summer
by evilfaye
Summary: Can people who hate each other live on the same campsite...Can they not fight...Not play pranks or get into any trouble...Yeah Right...Ch. 5 is up
1. WHY ME!

**Ok so this is my first fanfic...please do not flame...I tried so hard...even if you think it sucks...Well I hope you like it... **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did...

**"blah"-talking  
'blah'-thinking  
_blah_ -flashback  
blah-action  
(/blah)-AN**

'How could this be.' Faye thought to herself. 'I was suppose to spend my summer relaxing for a change and what I get sent to a boot camp. How could my mom do this to me.' Faye laid on her bed thinking of the convo her and her mother just had...

_"Your going to that camp and I don't want to hear any buts." _

"But mom..."

"Faye Minamoni didn't you just hear me NO BUTS!"...

So her fate was decided she was to spend her summer like she spent all of her life...trying to survive a boot camp...

* * *

Faye Minamoni wasn't like most average 16 year old girls. She lived in a demon hunter village for one and was a demon huntress herself. She was taught that all demons hide out they all look like average humans and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Well except for to slay them of course. At most times she had to look at the world very blandly she never once felt joy. Not even for a mere second. Her world was filled with endless quest and fighting demons and now she had to spend her summer, the only time she ever gets to relax, at a boot camp...nothing could be worst. Yet she looked like a regular girl. She would consider herself very average looking except for two features. Her violet eyes and dark blue hair. Except for that she was very average.

Faye wondered over to her best friend Candi Harujuku's hut to tell her the bad news of how she wasn't going to be able to venture out into the city with her, but what she found almost didn't surprise her. Candi was crying and in between sobs she let out, "I have to go to a Boot Camp. WHY ME!" Candi had tanned skin and crimson red hair, and her dark chocolate eyes were not completely filled with tears. When they went to their high school which was in Tokyo (the only time the were ever near anything normal) many guys faught for her affections.

"You have to too. Are parents must have grouped together to figure out how they could ruin our lives ever further." Another one of Faye's friends said while walking in. This one was named Sango and she and Faye could have been twins with their likeness in personalities. She though had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Faye thought she was pretty, but it seemed she didn't get attention like her. Of course she never considered the fact that her and Sango would beat up a guy if they hit on them..."I even offered to look after my brother for the whole summer, but still I couldn't get out of it."

So their parents were plotting against them...It was understandable...I mean there parents...cased closed...Faye walked back outside of the hut to give her crying friend some room...Candi crying really scared Faye especially since if you made Candi mad enough she would kick you ass without a second thought...She would never think her to be such a emo...Oh well...'DAMMIT! Because of this I'm gonna have to spend my summer getting up at the crack of dawn...and for what...to become obedient...DAMMIT! I DON'T DESERVE THIS...WHY ME!' Faye asked herself yet again.

* * *

Kagome' at once she was such a good girl never got into trouble always doing what she was told, but when she turned 15 all that changed shocking music(/Sorry 'bout that just being an idiot/) She started to drink, smoke, even getting into fights with some girls and sometimes even boys. So she should have known that after she turned 16 and no one took action that it was going to happen sooner or later...So her mother told her that she would be going to a boot camp for her summer.Yes but of course she blamed everyone that walked in her path and gave her innocent brother a black eye just for the fun of it. Kagome' had brown eyes and jet black hair that at sometime looked as if it had a hint of blue in it...Though her uniform was a traditional green and white...she instead wore blue and red (/hmmm reminds you of anyone/).

'DAMMIT! That bitch wants to ruin my life.' why does Kagome' act the way she acts...the world may never know...What I mean to say is everyone is to afraid to ask...

* * *

Faye looked around her making sure she got everything and didn't forget a single thing. When she double checked, triple check and all those other checks she finally gathered her things together actually wearing a smile on her face. If not only for a little while she wouldn't have to wear kimonos or demon huntress clothing. This made her nearly want to jump for joy, but she didn't for she didn't want to appear like an idiot.

Sango's Farther drove all three girl to a bus station where the saw one of their school friends Kagome' at...(/See Kagome' still has friends/) "Oh my fucking GOD! Your parents are forcing you to go to this damn boot camp also!" Kagome' said giving each of the girls a hug. Her language earned her some unpleasant looks from Sango's Dad, but since he was used to hearing better terms than the Pope (/May he rest in peace/) hey who can blame him.

Sango said her good byes to her farther and after giving someone her stuff to load up she joined the girls in trying to make their way on the bus. "This is down right fucking impossible!" Kagome' yelled after getting pushed like thousand times..."Hey faggot in front...Yeah you with the long black hair...Get on the fucking Bus." when the guy who she was yelling at turned around she was taken aback...He was gorgeous dark black hair and very deep violet eyes...He was also very buff as well Kagome' felt a sudden attraction to him though now it was to late and she couldn't take back her comment.

"Who the fuck you calling a fag you whore..." ok the attraction she felt for him just suddenly went away...It was replaced with a volcanic temper...she now wanted to kill him.

"You, you slow ass retard. God can't you see that being in front of the bus won't make it go away so why don't you just step the fuck onto it..."

And then she saw her...a girl who could have been her double holding onto this stranger's waist she started yelling at Kagome now' "If you had any compassion whatsoever you would see that we are trying to say good bye to each, but with an attitude like yours it seems that don't have anyone to say good bye to." after the girl was finished she kissed her boyfriend and then they finally said good bye and the line started to move. Kagome' didn't say anything back to that bitch and she regretted that.  
Mean while Faye, Candi, and Sango just stood there behind Kagome' just watching the dispute take place almost a little disappointed that a fight didn't happen...

* * *

How could this have happened. All the girls got separated so fast. With the dreadful thing that is almost to unbearable to say aloud...Asigned seats...DUN DUN DUN scream from horror movie chick Kagome' got lucky enough to be sitting by the guy she called a fag earlier...Who she found out was named Inuyasha. Sango got stuck with some pervert who got slapped nearly 100 times before the bus even took off that dude's name was Miroku. Candi got stuck with some guy who seemed to now like Kagome' for her sudden outburst on Inuyasha which sucked for Candi cause she was staring to take a liking to him. And last but not least Faye got stuck with hot older brother of Inuyasha...his name was Sesshomaru. Of course both of them came in agreement that they hated each other and didn't talk watsoever the whole trip...So how is everyone going to survive with their asigned seats...tune in next chapter and find out...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. How Painful Can a Bus Ride Be

**Ok on to Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did... **

person name(s)-another person

**"blah"-talking  
'blah'-thinking  
blah -flashback  
blah-action  
(/blah/)-AN**

**"Wake up!" Sesshomaru yelled for the fifth time. It was no use Faye was out cold. She had fallen asleep in dangerous territory...on Sesshomaru's shoulder horror movie chick scream. "WAKE UP NOW!" this time trying to take action he tried to shove her off of him, but even with all his power she still clung onto him like a 4 year old to a teddy bear. So after a while he just gave up and soon found himself fallen asleep against the window. (/that must have been a cute site/)**

**

* * *

Inu-Kag**

**"I can't believe I have to sit with a jackass like you." Kagome' mumbled to herself.**

**"You should even be complaining, I'm the one who should." Inuyasha said causing yet another fight between them to break out. (/is this the beginning of Love find out next chap...just kidding/) So like I was saying they started to fight. Not fist fight just with their words. At first it was just a little name calling like whore and so on from Inu's part but then Kagome' said that his girlfriend was most likely a cross dressing man then the real argument started. But why bother to write everything they said...I mean I would literally have to write 10 pages before we even got half way done.**

**

* * *

Sango-Miroku**

**"I WILL NOT BEAR YOUR CHILD!" smack (/that never gets old/) Sango did as best as she could to sit as far away from him as possible. Which was hard considering this was only a yellow rented school bus, not much space. **

**So the devilish pervert did the best he could to accidently bush against her leg or move his hand over slightly to touch her ass. And the worst part was when Sango accused him of doing such he just looked at her with innocent eyes and said, "I did no such thing, but I will if you like." of course this earned him a smack or five. **

**

* * *

Candi-Kouga**

**'Omg god...he's gorgeous...look at those eyes...and he has long hair...but he would never go for me...he probably has a girlfriend...I want to say something...but I can't...I swear he keeps looking at me.' Candi thoughts were only on one thing...the blue eyed beauty that sat next to her...Could this be love...most likely not but I don't want to get anyones hopes up.**

**Truth be told Kouga wasn't looking at our dear Candi no he was looking at someone else...Kagome'. He was forming a crush on her since she dis the guy he hated more than anything else in the world...even more than the teletubbies...Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

Shikon Boot Camp**

**"What a terrible bus ride." Kagome' complained once getting off of the bus.**

**"You can say that again." Sango said in reply. Her hand was growing slightly sore with all of the smacking it had been doing lately.**

**"I don't know I had a pretty good nap." Faye said filled with energy.**

**"Faye!" a voice called after Faye a voice she heard in her dreams yelling the gentle words of "WAKE UP!" Faye turned around to see Sesshomaru heated. "Faye you drooled on my new shirt." **

**Faye looked at the skin tight black shirt he was wearing..."Uh I don't see it." Faye said acting like an idiot. After saying that she turned back to her friends knowing that he wasn't finish talking to her.**

**Candi exited the bus with starry eyes that were forming the shape of hearts. (/ Houston we have a problem...Candi's in love/) "Don't you all agree that was the best bus ride ever." The only response Candi got was 2 girls looking very pissed and another about to fall asleep yet again on Sesshomaru yelling at her. "What I say?"**

**(/Does Kouga hold the same feelings for Candi...HA...Will Kagome' and Inuyasha fight again...DUH...Will Sango bear Miroku's child...WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER...Will Faye ever stay awake in the presence of Sesshomaru...um...Tune in next chapter of How the World Turns...I mean Surviving Summer DUN DUN DUN /)**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. And Your Cabin Is

**Ok so here is Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did...**

**"blah"-talking  
'blah'-thinking  
_blah_ -flashback  
blah-action  
(/blah/)-AN**

"Pay attention everyone for I will only say this once. There shall be I councilor for every 2 cabins. Each cabin shall have 4 people and the 2 cabins shall be one all girl and one all boy. There shall be a list of who's in what camp and then the 8 people shall be given 1 map to find their cabins location. You shall meet your councilor later at dinner time which will be at 1800 hours if you enter the cafeteria even a minute later you shall have to do 100 push ups before you get to eat anything. Lights out is at 2200 hours. Ok now that you got all of that I suggest you gather your things together and start figuring out who is in your cabin. Oh yes I guess I should introduce myself I am Kaede' and I am the owner and leader of this camp. I hope you find your way ok." Kaede walked away a left a group teens pushing to get to the list to where they were to go.

Faye looked at all of the teens and instead of heading towards the list she went back to the bus so she could get her luggage. When she got there she noticed that a certain black haired guy was there..."Your following me." they said to each other at the same time. "Why would I follow you?" they said yet again at the same time, "Stop coping me." this could get old, "You first." they turned away from each other and Faye gathered her stuff, "Hey you said your name was Sesshomaru right?"

"Yeah so what." he said in his not caring tone as he also gathered his stuff.

"Nothing just wondering uh why is your shirt have so many wet stains on them. Have you been sweating a lot?" Faye asked after getting the last of her things.

"You drooled on it." yet again he gave her one of his famous glares. Faye just continued to look back at him though as if his glare was like looking at nothing more than a teedy bear. "God how much of an idiot are you I already told you this."

"That's right well I guess there's nothing you can do about it then." Faye said while carrying her stuff away. 'I hope his cabin is no where near mine.'

* * *

**+Everyone else+**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD this can't be happening!" Kagome' shouted when she saw the list. Sango and the love sick Candi made their way up to Kagome' and asked what was she yelling about. "I have good news and bad news." Kagome' started, "The good news is the 4 of us," Kagome' pauses and sees that Faye isn't there, "Uh the 3 plus Faye will be sharing a cabin." the 2 girls jumped for joy once hearing the news, but then they remembered there was bad news, "The bad news is that everyone that we sat with on the bus is also going to be in the cabin right next to ours." Sango yelled out a gigantic "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" while Candi once again jumped for joy.

"Hey what's up guys?" Faye asked once joining them. She never got an answer though for she saw the list right in front of her she wanted to scream, "WHY ME!", but she didn't she would just have to make a good situation out of a bad one. Meaning stay as far away from Sesshomaru as possible.

The guys soon also made their way up to the list and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had the same response they were both very pissed, of course Inuyasha made note of this by cussing out everything that breathed Sesshomaru just did one of his famous pissed off mess with me and die faces. Kouga and Miroku on the other hand had different reactions. Kouga was pissed at first to have to share a cabin with Inuyasha, but then changed his attitude when he realize his cabin would be closer to Kagome's. Miroku on the other hand would have been happy no matter what unless they happen to get the cabin next to the ugly fat girls.

* * *

"Are we there yet? Kagome' asked.

"No you dumbass if we were there we would see cabins." Inuyasha said in response.

"Hey don't talk to Kagome' that way you mutt." Kouga made his way over to Kagome' picked her up bridal style and started walking off, "If your feet hurt I be glad to carry you the rest of the way."

Kagome' looked at her now heated friend Candi and made her way out of his arms fast, "No it's ok I'll walk the rest of the way."

"If your sure love." Kouga said bowing to her.

'I'll kill that double crossing bitch!' Candi thought.

"This site is making me want to puke." Inuyasa said making fake puking sounds.

"Do you want to fight mutt boy." Kouga said

"Any time any place." Inuyasha said clenching his fist.

"ENOUGH! Both of you are acting like a bunch of idiots." Sesshomaru and Faye said at the same time. The two looked at each other, "Stop saying what I say! YOU FIRST! STOP THAT!" both of them yet again turned away from each other waiting for the group to start moving yet again.

* * *

**+Girls+Cabin+**

"Great everything is put into place. Perfect!" Candi said finally putting the last of her clothing away.

"Hey Candi why did you bring a year's worth of cloths if we're only going to be able to wear regular cloths on the weekend?" Faye asked her.

"WHAT!" Candi yelled..."You mean I didn't pack enough!" the girls looked at her funny starting to back away thinking stupidity maybe a disease.

**

* * *

+Boys Cabin+**

"We are really lucky to have a cabin by such beautiful ladies." Miroku said with a big smile planted on his face.

"Just don't lay your hands on my Kagome'. Got it." Kouga said with a warning glare.

"You shouldn't go after a girl who's friends are demon hunters." Sesshomaru said all high and mighty. Everyone looked at him with the same look of wtf(?). "You couldn't tell. I can spell one of them from a mile a way. You two are truly pathetic."

"That's right I forget that you three are demons at times." Miroku said lying back on his bed. "Must be hard to be so close to demon hunters...especially when their so beautiful."

"Hey we don't even know if they're even that strong. They could just be weaklings." Inuyasha stated

"Yeah, but when the full moon comes and our spell doesn't work for that night and they attack us then will know if they're strong are not. Should we even take that chance." Kouga said, "The may give you mercy since your only a half demon."

"Leave the fact that I'm only half out of this!" Inuyasha yelled

"Will you two be quite they may hear you." Sesshomaru said, "All we have to do is find a way to keep them busy so they won't ever find out that we're demon. Or we could just kill them now."

Miroku looked at him and without speaking Sess knew that wasn't the way they were going. "Instead of distract them. Why don't we make them fall in love with me. They could learn to worship me and do whatever I say." pillows were thrown all around the room hitting their target of Miroku. "Or maybe not."

"Will have to come up with something. I don't want our secret to be told and I definitely don't want to die." Inuyasha was the last to say something opening up the matter for suggestions.

**FIN**

**(/And there you have it...the story is completed...I like to thank...Ok that is a horrible joke this isn't the end no it is the begining. So what are the guys going to do...Are they going to make the girls become Miroku slave...Are they going to distract them or are they going to kill them...who knows...well except me...Tune in next chapter to see the course reveal itself./)**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Jealous Much

**Ok so here is Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did... **

**Thank you Biggest anime fan and HA! I already posted chapter 3...though it hadn't shown up yet...Also I wrote chapter 4 a while back for my friend Candi's enjoyment. Yep my best friend is who I modeledthe character 'Candi'after she is deadly in love with Kouga as well. Well on to the story. I hope you enjoy it .  
**

**"blah"-talking  
'blah'-thinking  
_blah_ -flashback  
blah-action  
(/blah/)-AN**

"Let go of me Inuyasha I'm not going to be late for dinner." Kagome' said as she was struggling to get out of Inu's grip.

"Oh no you don't. Not until you apologize." Inu said tightening his grip.

"Apologize for what?" Kagome' asked almost innocently. She took her first look back at Inuyasha and tried with all her might now to laugh at the once shaving creamed covered head...

_Inuyasha was just minding own business until Kagome' ran into his cabin and covered his black locks with pink shaving cream. As she ran out he heard her yelling, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME A WHORE!"..._

"Oh you mean that. Whatever, I'm sorry." she said and finally got of his grip.

'She really is that self-centered.' Inuyasha thought almost disbelieving.

Kagome' looked down at her watch it was only 5:52 she had 8 minutes to get to the dinning hall which was plenty of time. When traveling to the cabins they found that the hall was only located about 5-10 minutes away from them. She stopped at her running pace and went into a sudden walk. Two words...BIG MISTAKE! Inuyasha picked her up and threw her into a lake that was near by. Inu ran off towards the dinning hall leaving a wet Kagome' to fend for herself. 'I'll kill him!' she thought over and over again. Yet she had no time to spare she would have run to the hall to make i in time. 'Just a little closer.'

* * *

"98, 99, 100. Congratulations Ms. Higurashi for being the first one late for the evening meal." Kaede said after Kagome's had finished her push ups. 

"What happened to you?" Sango asked when Kagome' finally joined her Candi and Faye . Kagome' was still pretty soaked, but now also from her own sweat. Her eyes were the eyes of death wanting to take out their revenge on Inuyasha.

"One word... Inuyasha." Kagome's said while her glare grew even worst.

Speaking of the devil. Inuyahsa came up to their table and sat down by Kagome' and Faye (/Dead man sitting/) "Have a nice shower." he said with a smirk.

Faye smiled and said, "If I didn't know any better I would say both of you like each other." her smile continued to spread as she watch both of them sweat...'They do like each other...hehehe I shall use this information to my advantage...HAHAHA...I really shouldn't me laughing like this in my thoughts.'

Inuyasha looked up at the smiling girl, "Whatever the fuck gave you such a dumbass idea, and besides I think you and my brother look like you like each other."

His turn around didn't work on Faye though she didn't change her appearance at all, "Sesshomaru and myself have come to the easy agreement that we do not like each other."

"If I remember correctly the term hate was used."...

_"Sesshomaru Takahashi and Faye Minamoni sit here." Kaede pointed to one of the back seats, and both of them were seated in seconds flat._

_'Damn hag. Making me sit by some whinny teenaged girl.' Sesshomaru thought as he took the window part of the seat._

_"Listen," she said taking her sit by him, "you can hate me as much as you want. For I shall always hate you more." Faye said with no hint of whining in her voice, "And besides the worst possible thing in this world is a whinny teenaged boy." as she finished her sentence Sesshomaru was surprised that both of them thought so similar..must be a fluke...he shook it off...he shouldn't care about things like that..._

Sesshomaru took his sit separating Kagome' from Inuyasha. He could tell that she was ready to kill him right then and there.

"Yes you are correct I did use the word hate now didn't I." Faye turned away from him and stated concentrating on the mush that people refereed to as 'food.'

Kouga joined them soon after sitting by Kagome' and Candi...This of course brought a faster beat to Candi's heart, but poor girl Kouga's attention was all on Kagome'.

Miroku was the last to join them sitting by Candi and Sango who was by Faye. Sango was really pissed when the perve decided to sit by her. "Hey Faye, will you please trade me seats. I'll do anything."

Faye looked at her, "All my homework for a year." Faye said not taking a second to think it over.

"You know I couldn't do that. That would be cheating and..." Sango brought her voice to a whisper, "and as a demon hunters we have a strict code of never cheating even to unfair cheaters like demons."

"Sango there are hundreds of demons at this camp...we are on break please don't tell me that your going to hunt after them all." aye said ignoring the whole cheaters shit.

"If I had your powers of knowing who was a demon from a mile away...Heck yeah and I would and I kill them all too." the three demons who had been listening to this conversation looked at each other all of a sudden. What if someone did find out they were demons...A demon to kill a human in this age just got yourself killed. With so many half-demons with human parents they would kill you without thinking about it. All three of them knew that they weren't safe so their plan had to go into motion...Distract the girls.

* * *

Faye left the cafeteria right before Kaede was about to tell each person of the councilor for their cabin...In the end the cabin of 1 and 2 B, which Sesshomaru informed them was their cabin ID, councilor was Sara Yu...and by the looks of it she was either high or drunk. Everyone went back to their cabin and Candi, Sango and Kagome' rushed inside the boys to inform them that Faye was still gone. Everyone turned to Sesshomaru..."Why is everyone looking at me." 

"Well you see," Candi started, "When Faye walks off she usually falls asleep somewhere and when she's asleep she usually will kick someone or punch them if they so much as touch them..." Candi trailed off.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"What' she's trying to say is that Faye didn't try to kick you at all when you were trying to get her off of you when she fell asleep on the bus..." Sango started.

"Go get her...NOW!" Kagome' finished yelling at him.

With not much more of a choice Sess set off though he still didn't see why another guy couldn't go. He walked into the forest and walked deep inside. If he was the one who was walking earlier he would have went into this area and sure enough there Faye laid on the ground...sleeping like a baby. As Sesshomaru bent down to pick her up Faye woke up.

Faye looked at him and told him how she tripped over a branch and twisted her ankle. She told him that though it was feeling better now she felt tired so she just decided to sleep at this spot for the night. Faye looked away from him...ashamed that he had come to try to save her yet also not wanting to look at him for other reasons, "Sesshomaru I know your a demon...and I know you know that I'm a demon hunter." her eyes started to twinkle, "I also know that you know that I'm a Half-Demon."

"Yes that is where all the hate started. A demon killing other demons being a hunter." Sesshomaru knew this from the moment he saw her and he was sure no one else could tell.

"You never would understand." Faye said getting up from her spot and starting limp away from him, "I won't hunt after you, or tell the others of your demon heritage. Of course I suspect you will give me the respect and not tell them about myself. Just stay away from Sango when it's full moon night. She's the one who will kill you with no second thought."

She continued to limp her way off until Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style. "You'll never make it back to the cabin at the speed your going." Faye was about to object to this but kept quite.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"So Faye what happened with you and Sesshomaru last night?" Kagome' asked the millionth time this day. Faye had to deal with this all morning. She had no idea what her friends took her for, but if they thought she did anything with some guy she just met they are mistaken.

The fours girls had been dressed for about 30 mins. now. They were woke up at 4:00 AM because of their councilor coming inside the room and puking in the middle of the floor. She told them that their first assignment was to clean up the puke and then they would have to get changed into their uniforms. Their uniforms were tight hunter green pants ,a camouflage short sleeved shirt, and black army boots. Each girl had their hair in a pony tail with no bangs. And now they just sat their waiting for the boys who at this minute were still sleeping.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

After the guys got up showered and changed. All eight of them headed off to the Hall. The boys uni was the same as the girls except for the fact it was brown and not green. They were all late and had to do push ups. After breakfeast they went and took a run around the whole entire camp which stretches about 10-12 miles. After that they had to preform 2 obstacles courses and then lunch came.

"Do they ever give us a break." Kagome' said nearly collapsing. "I think I'm going to die."

Candi gave her an evil glare, "You are going to die." her glare becoming more deathly by the second.

"Candi, you can't be mad because of earlier." Kag's said...

_Their were in the middle of their run when Kouga came running up to Kags. "Hey Kagome' this weekend you want to go in town with me and catch a movie."_

_Inuyasha who was running very close by started laughing, "You think she'll go out with you. Please...that's like Miroku getting Sango to bear his chil..."_

_Inuyasha didn't get a chance to finish his statement as Kagome' said yes to Kouga (/You see she wanted to make Inu jealous hehe/) Candi also saw this making her piss..._

"Do you want to die Kagome'? I have killed many demons in the past I think I can handle a mere human. Fast and non-painful or slow and painful that is the question." Her glare became more fierce as she came up with plots to kill Kagome' without leaving a trail back to her.

Kagome' looked over at Faye (who hadn't done anything all day thanks to her ankle) and Sango, "Aren't you to going to help me."

"HAHAHA! Your funny if you think that we would help you and get killed." Sango said

Faye looked at Candi and then looked back at Kag. "I hope you lived a good life." Faye then zoned out and thought how unfair that she couldn't do anything.

"Hey Faye who was that guy you were flirting with earlier?" Sango asked

"I wasn't flirting with anyone...Sorta."...

_"Well it seems your one of the lucky people getting injured last night and all." The councilor named Naraku said to Faye._

_Faye looked up at the red eyed beauty. "I didn't injure myself on purpose you know." she looked away from him not wanting to be trapped in his stare._

_"And I would never said that you did." he said his smile capturing her. _

_She couldn't help it she blushed. She hadn't done that in a while to say the least. Yet Naraku got to her...under her skin...and of course a golden eye beauty saw the whole scene..._

"No you weren't flirting with him as much as drooling over him." Sess said entering the conversation and the table.

"Why should you care I thought you hated her." Inu said teasing his brother he also joined the table and soon after Kouga and Miroku did as well.

Sess glared at him and right before he looked down he shoved his face into his lunch. Lunch came and soon went and the eight of them went their separate ways, but before Sess took Faye off to the side to ask her something. "You do know that Naraku is a Half-Demon."

"Well of course, but does that matter."

"So not only will you kill demons you'll fuck them too."

"Who says that I will do any such thing? I can't believe you think of me like that."

"How else am I suppose to think of you. All I was ever told was that demon hunters used and abused demons, and then you flirting with a demon doesn't help that matter."

"God will you stop acting like you know everything about demon hunters...You know NOTHING!" Faye said walking off. She didn't look back she hated Sesshomaru even more now. She made her way off to her next thing which just so happened to be a nature class. She had no idea why, but right now she didn't care. When she made her way into the room she was informed that she was 10 mins. late and would have to head off to clean out a storage room for her punishment.

She opened the door to the storage room to see Sesshomaru already in there...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(/DUN DUN DUN ! I hoped you like this chapter and oh Naraku shall be the bad guy...also Naraku is like 21 in the story where Inuyasha and Kouga are 17 Miroku and Sess-18 and all the girls are 16. I tried to develope Faye in this chapter and for some reason making her a half-demon just came to me...I am sad to say that Sesshy is at times OOC starts crying But I tried to make him act like what I think he would if he was actually from the future and had to stay under the same roof as Inuyasha I hope you can forgive me for that...and since I wrote this in like 5 settings I have no other clue what I did...Like before I hoped you like this chapter/)**


	5. Perverts, Revenge and Dates with the Wro...

**Ok so here is **

**Chapter 5: Perverts, Revenge and Dates with the Wrong People  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did...**

**Thank you so much Biggest anime fan it's such a joy to know someone likes this story and your reviews usally make me laugh hehe...Candi doesn't want to kill me she's just pissed that I had to let Kagome' go out with Kouga hehe. Sesshy isn't really jealous as much as he disgusted at this fact. Well I do have to agree with you I would also take advantage of Sesshomaru in her postion, but though Faye is me she is part of my 'I hate everything.' part and all...hehe well I hope you and enjoy this chapter and who else may be reading this...R&R!**

**WARNING THIS DOCUMENT IS SPELLED WORST THAN USUAL BECAUSE I AM LAZY!**

**"blah"-talking  
'blah'-thinking  
_blah_ -flashback  
blah-action  
(/blah/)-AN**

Silence...It really was driving her insane, but she wouldn't grace him with the sound of her voice oh no sir. "DO YOU EVER TALK DOG BOY!" Faye shouted without thinking...'DAMMIT! I just aid I wouldn't talk...' Faye went back to cleaning up the storage room acting as if she didn't say a word or six. She wasn't an idiot she knew he was also in here because he was late, but this job just became even more boring because of the slience.

"Wench don't call me dog boy." Sesshomaru said as if really pissed off though he never let her even get a glance at him.

"Hmm then what am I to call you...well lets see your a dog demon. Hmm I bet your fluffy in your dog form...Fluffly I like it." Faye smirked at the thought of him being called Fluffy. "Hey Fluffy can you hand me the rag over the...AHHHH!" Faye hit the floor hard, 'Did he just...' she looked up and saw Sesshomar pinning her down. 'He did.'

"Never...And I repeat NEVER call me that again." Sesshomaru said inches to her face...(/Don't get any ideas people/)

"Sure whatever you say...Fluffy." though she mumbled the last part it didn't help he heard her and he never got up from his spot. "Will you move now?" Faye asked.

"Not until you apolgize for what you called me and then promise never to say it again." Sesshomaru said threw gritted teeth.

"Hmm I rather not...Besides I actually like this postion...Have I ever told you I'm more of a pervert than Miroku." she said grabbing his ass...Two seconds later he got off of her and was on the oher side of the room. 'Heh knew that would work.' She also got up and got up the rag that she wanted to get earlier. "Oh it seems you don't like being grouped do you." she asked in a mixture of innocence and displeasure though on the inside she was laughing. "Well if I were you I would saty away from me I do tend to have wandering hands..."...'HAHAHAHAHA!'

"I hate you wench." Sesshomaru turned around completely from her.

"The feeling is neutral Fluffy...Though your not that fluffy at all very musclar." though she couldn't see it, but she was making Sesshomaru very mad/embarrassed...and she nearly couldn't keep in her laughing anymore so she stopped teasing him.

* * *

**A few Days Later**

Nothing had been going on and everyone only had one thing on their minds as of today... 'ONE MORE DAY UNTIL WEEKEND!' They could finally head into town and not wear uniforms. Now though everyone was thinking this Kagome' did have another thing on her mind...REVENGE! She never got over how Inuyasha threw her into the pool and though it had been a fews days and they seemed all buddy buddy now she still wanted her revenge, and she knew just how to and it had to do with those long black locks of his, but she would have to ask Faye for help.

* * *

"You come to me...On this night to tell me you want a favor." Faye said leaning back in her chair. 

"Yes Godmother Faye, but you have to understand I can't do this without your help...well actually you doing the whole thing." Kagome' said. She had no idea why Sango said she was gonna haveo address Faye as 'Godmother Faye' to get er help...Can someone say to many Godfarther movies...(/ I do not own The Godfarther sigh/)

"Does this just so happen to involve a certain Inuyasha." Kagome' shook her head at this...Faye feel over from her sit and when she looked up she said in just a regular accent, "Ok I'll help that bastard keeps saying that I'm in love with Sesshomaru. So what's the plan."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Inuyahsa woke up at his usual time he rubbed the sleep out of head and got out of his bed thinking how boring today was going to be. He walked in the restroom and looked up at his reflection...He then did a double take...Screams could be heard all threw out the camp sounding offly like, "KAGOME'!"

* * *

**Dinning Hall 5 Minutes Later**

"So Faye did you do what I asked last night?" Kagome' asked as she sat by the girl.

"Why of course...He doesn't look half bad to, maybe I should also do it to Sesshomaru and then Kouga." Faye said smirking.

"Kouga WHERE!" Candi yelled saying her first words in days...

"False alarm dear." Faye said.

"DON'T TRICK ME LIKE THAT! THAT'S IT YOUR ON MY LIST!" Candi said eyes glaring...

"NO!" Faye yelled..."DON'T KILL ME!" she said begging for her life. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Faye said pointing to Sango.

Candi look over at Sango..."YOUR BOTH ON MY LIST!"

Faye and Sango burst into tears..."NOOOOOOOO!" of course Sango was also saying, "I DIN'T DO ANYTHING!"

The doors flew open revealing Inuyasha...everyone looked up at him and jaws were dropping..."His hair..." everyone was whispering...It was true the locks he loves more than anything were there no more...What was left was very short...Shorter than Miroku's. (/ The only way to decribe it is as a Yusuke hair cut from Yu Yu Hakusho...which I do not own...sigh/) Inuyahsa marched his way over to Kagome' he had a smirk on her face, "Your looking good Inuyahsa anything new." she said inbetween laughing tears tears coming out of her eys as well...

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha said, but instead of fear he got a girl laughing so hard she was in tears now huggin him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm sorry Inuyahsa it's just so hard to...HAHAHA...take you serious right now...HAHAHA! Why don't we call it even right now...HAHAHA!" Kagome' walked off towards Kouga and left a Inu with a wtf look on his face.

"Do not worry Inuyahsa Hogome' shall soon have the worst date of her life...HAHAHA!" Candi said as she laughed her way out of the hall...

"Such weird girls." Inuyahsa whispered to himself.

"You get use to them." Faye said scaring the shit out of Inuyahsa, they both watched as Sango also left the hall..."Well I have a lunch date with a councelor." Faye also walked out of the hall.

"But it's only breakfast!" he yelled after her...

"Early lunch...it's like in two hours I gotta get ready." Inuyahsa watched as the last weird girl left the Hall...he never even got a chance to yellat Kagome' he just realized.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

Though Kouga and Kagome' didn't really know each other well when they were walking towards town together, which was less than quarter of a mile from the Dinning Hall, they were talking like mad...and Candi she was following them making sure everything went wrong...(/this is so going to be a Lion King 1 1/2 moment/)...As they walked along the dirt pathway Candi threw a bee hive at them the bees buzzing all aound Kagome' trying to get her perfume, (/ kids don't try that at home/) but that only got Kagome' to fall in Kouga's arms as the bees headed in another direction...Candi cursed at this...

Next as they continued to walk she tried her luck with a grass covered hole which she plan they ould fall in...Well Kagome'did get caught in it, but that only gave him a chance to prove how strong he is and another chance for her to be in his arms...

Next and last she tied up 5 bags of trash to be unleashed when they walked by, but nothing happened she walked out to see what was wrong and the trash fell on her. She watched them walk away and walked back to the cabin to clean up...even if she wanted to he couldn't stop them if she smelled of trash.

* * *

**Another Hour Later**

Faye met Naraku at a small cafe' where they were going to have their lunch at. She tried to keep it simple as to wht she wore which was a black jean skirt and a tight black tube top with a jean jacket. She wore fishnet stockings with black boots, and just had her dark blue hair was simply down with a slight curl at he end. She thought she looked really god today and even though she was 5 years younger than the guy she knew that he would also thought she looked good.

During the better half of their date before the food arrived they talked about things that has happened in their life and what they wanted Faye found that he Naraku was actually doing this job so he could start paying for some things he need in college and also have this for an employer to look at. Which reminded Faye about how much she had no clue what she was going to do when highschool ends or even when she is to step into the real world...The thought was very scary.

Yet after they got their food all thoughts erased from her mind. She was nearly done with her food when Sesshomaru came up to their table. She looked at the disaproving figure and then looked away from him. "I don't think it's very wise for a 16 year old to be going on a date with someone who is in their 20's." he said his voice as disapproving as his glare.

"And I don't think that's it's any of your business." Naraku said with a cold glare heading Sesshomaru's way.

"Yes it is since she's my ..." Sesshomaru was going to be regreting this later, but though he was not jealous, he just didn't trust any girl her age wih him. "girlfriend." he finished. Faye looked at him in shock and before she could tell him to fuck off with his lies he had grabbed her by her arm and was dragging her away from the table and out of the restraunt.

"What the hell is your problem." Naraku yelled at him as he was following them outside.

"Perverts like you that don't understand who not to go after...here's a little hint other guys girls." Sesshomaru spat at him.

"I am not your girlfriend." Faye snapped at him as she got free from his grip.

"You heard the girl. So leave her alone." Naraku yelled at him. Before Naraku knew it Sesshomaru had punched him in the face and kicked him the gut several times. And then he took Faye away from this place leading her far away.

* * *

**Kag and Kouga's Date**

They exited the movie theater talking about the movie they just saw..."Sin City" (/I do not own Sin City sigh/) They both had a big smile plastered on their faces, but for some reason it just didn't feel right for neither of them. "Listen Kouga." Kagome' said notcing this feeling, "Cand likes you a lot and maybe she's the girl for you instead of me. You see..."

She was about to explain herself, but was stop by a simple hand gesture from Kouga, "Yeah your right. I mean I just see you as a friend and all, but though I've been trying to ignore Candi, but I can't but now that I asked you out I don't lnow if she will ever go out with me, and besides you and mutt face...I mean Inuyahsa seem like you like each other as well."

"Well maybe your right..." Kagome' said though she would have never known that Inuyasha and Candi had been listening in.

* * *

**Sango and Miroku (together btw)**

"Just because I agreed to eat with you doesn't mean anything Miroku." Sango said becoming rather annoyed that she had to stop him every two minutes from hitting on some girl. So far she had to stop him from 57...and she was becoming rather tired of this.

"My lovely Sango can't you jut admit that you like me." he said moving his chair closer to her...his hand now rubbing her thigh. Two seconds later a slap could be heard near and far...

"THAT' IT I'M LEAVING!" she said making her way out of the restraunt...

"Now what did I do?" Miroku asked himself as he rubbed the red mark on his face.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Everyone was now in their cabins, well except for Sesshomaru and Faye who were no where to be found. All everyone knew was that dinner was in 30 minutesey were late it would be no ones fault but their own. Inuyahsa had been avoiding Kagome' while Candi had done the exact opposite with Kouga, both were now snuggled up real closer on the couch in the girls cabin talking. Sango was trying to take a 30 minute nap while Mirkou was off somewhere hitting on some girl. And Kagome' was just laying on her bed thinking about if she really did like Inuyahsa...I mean if she did then why did she feel like something was wrong. Then she slpped her head when she remembered...'He had a girlfriend...' then she remembered them and became rather pissed with Inuyahsa all over again.

* * *

**Sess and Faye**

"Fluffy why did you bring me here...And why did you say I was your girlfried?" she asked really annoyed for the past hour or so she had been taken away from her date and brought to a place by a waterfall...it was very calming don't get mewrong, but what was the point.

"I said you were my girlfriend so I could get you out of a situation with him." Sesshomaru said no emotion in his voice.

"And who said I wanted to be taken out. What are you my farther...Oh yeah that's right your my boyfriend..." she said sarcasticly..."Now tell me why did you bring me here Fluffy."

He cringed at the name, but still looked over it, "You can leave whenever you want to...There is no other reason to be here except to try to gain being calm."

"You are so weird Fluffy." yet again he pinned her to something, but instead of to the ground it was to a tree with her arms abover head.

"Don't call me Fluffy." he siad his honey eyes becoming slightly colored with red. Yet as she looked at him she could help herself, but kiss the lucious lips that were inches from her...and this time she wasn't trying to scare him to get away from her...and he wasn't scared...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So I hoped you like that...Was it bad...Was it good...I tried to add pointless humor with romance if anyone is intrested in that...Well I hoped you like Please Review **


End file.
